Separation of natural gas components is important for efficient utilization of natural gas feedstocks. C2-C5 hydrocarbons need to be removed from methane to (i) improve the heating value, (ii) sell the C2-C5 at a higher price as LNG or LPG, and (iii) make reactive molecules such as ethylene. At present, these hydrocarbons are separated by cryogenic distillation which is costly and energy intensive. Thus, there exists a need to develop an improved technology to separate, e.g. methane from C2 or C2+ gases in a cost effective and energy efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,330 describes a process for separating clathrate forming gases by first contacting a gaseous stream with an aqueous solvent to form a hydrate suspension. The clathrate forming gases are then selectively recovered by exposing the hydrate suspension (or the separated hydrate) to increased temperature and/or reduced pressure.
US20130012751 describes a process by which the corrosive elements of a gas stream (e.g. CO2, H2S) can be separated from hydrocarbon gases in a hydrate-based separator using a similar approach as outlined in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,330. The process yields a gas product, e.g. a purified natural gas product, that is less corrosive due to removal of H2S and CO2 from the natural gas.